Super Mario 64: Star Revenge
Super Mario 64: Star Revenge (SR1 / SRv1.1) '''and its improvement '''Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Redone (Redone / SRv1.3) are hacks made by BroDute. Since Redone has very few changes from the original, details about both versions are included on the same pages. It was first released in Summer 2012 and they contain 100 Stars / 106 Stars respectively. Description As described by the Credit notepad that the creator included with the Star Revenge 1 ROM: "(Star Revenge 1) Contains over 100 stars, around 20 new areas excluding the Bowser battle areas, new custom music , new storyline, a big amount of Mario-style humor, variety and a big range of difficulty." As the description says, this hack provides another new adventure for the hero. Almost all main 15 courses, and all the special course have been redesigned for a new challenge. With this comes imported music from a wide assortment of games, and each track is usually exclusive to one stage/area. The hack's plot focuses on the new variant of enemy called the Starenemy, which are normal enemies that look like blue stars. Other than that, the plot is very loose and not really explained. As implied by the dialogue with the various Bowser Fights in both games, these blue stars are hypnotizing Bowser to kill Mario for an unexplained reason (In Star Revenge Redone v2.0. the reason is that the Stars are hypnotizing Bowser). In Redone, once Mario has collected 100 stars, he will get a password to open a two files contained in the folder the hack came in. One is the credits and the other one is a letter from Bowser inviting Mario to fight him in his Hexagon world. This allows Mario to save the princess who was otherwise nonexistent. This game does contain lots of humor, most of which is related to various internet memes or swearing. The difficulty is definitely higher than the original, and there are changes between the two versions which mean that some parts are easier in Redone. Besides a couple of stars, and the addition of the new stage, the original is considered much harder. Changes * 12 all new course to explore and up to 9 different secret area, depending on the version * Custom music for most of the level * Starenemy versions of various enemies make an appearance ** These are normal enemies that got their sprite changed to a blue star. Some have weird effects. ** These include *** Starenemy Flyguy (acts identically to the original) *** Starenemy Chuckya (When grabbed, you are thrown from the original location of the enemy) *** Starenemy Snufit (acts identically to the original) *** Starenemy Lakitu (Spiny is thrown at a random spot in a ranom direction) *** Starenemy Amp (acts identically to the original) *** Starenemy Boo (acts identically to the original) *** "!" Box Goomba (acts identically to the original) *** "!" Box Giant Goomba (acts identically to the original) * Some objects have gotten a new palette ** Stars are now light blue ** Red coins are either Orange or Green, depending on the version Differences Between the Versions All the stages and music in Redone are directly from SR1. Most of the changes are within the stages and are quite small. * Star Revenge 1 has overall more difficult stars due to thinner platforms * The first overworld has changed drastically * SR1 spammed Fly Guys in almost every stage, most of those have been removed * The bridge between Overworld 1 and 2 is now different * Redone added an extra level and final Bowser fight * Names of most of the stages and missions were changed * File Select Screen and Star Select screen had music changes * Bowser and other boss dialogue has changed * The Vanish Cap was removed in Redone ** Because of this extra stars were added to the Slide and Wing Cap stage and a new secret stage was added Levels Music Category:Hack Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Star Revenge Category:Major Hack Category:2012 Hack Category:2013 Hack